


千缘一践 (A thousand possibilities, A single reality) By Silverfeathered_Angel

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail's lovely but she's dead in this, Alternate Realities, Angst, Bedelia better watch her back, Canon compliant until Mizumono, Character Deaths, Cuddling, Dreamwalking, Gotta love this fandom, Growing Old, Hanibal is human, Hannibal is pining for Will, Hannibal's red sweater, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Obsession, Oral Sex, Post Finale, Reunions, Scarred Will, That lovely gutting scene, True love...of a fucked up nature, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, parallel worlds, shameless fluff, with a twist again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在与贝德莉娅一起逃跑的过程中，汉尼拔发现自己开始被一些平行世界的幻象困扰——在那些世界里，威尔和他在一起。</p>
<p>没过多久，这些对其他世界随机的简短窥视就变成了他那因没有威尔而乏味到令人无法忍受的生活中唯一的喘息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	千缘一践 (A thousand possibilities, A single reality) By Silverfeathered_Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/gifts).
  * A translation of [A thousand possibilities, A single reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914006) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> 作者的附注：  
> 我甚至不知道自己写了什么。尽管如此，还是尽情享受吧！  
> 还有，我是从我的平板上传这个怪物的，所以如果有任何错误，请告诉我。（别吃了我！！！）

**I**

 

他对贝德莉娅露出的笑容和他放在她双手上的那只手一样温暖又轻柔。对于其他人来说，这似乎是一个充满溺爱的丈夫深情的姿态，但他知道她能明白这其中的警告。

_**不要做任何尝试。** _

 她回了一个微笑，一个无声的“是的，我明白”。但有一刹那，他看见的不是她的脸。服帖卷曲的黑发代替了蜂蜜色的金发，而他发现自己正看进一双惊人的蓝灰色眼睛。那熟悉到令人痛苦的威尔·格莱汉姆的脸对他回以微笑，纯粹的快乐点亮了他的表情，汉尼拔发现自己因这美丽而忘记了呼吸。

 他好像被烫了似的猛地抽回手，无视了他的前任心理医师眼中了然的神情，闭上双眼倚进椅背里。那张同样的笑脸出现在他的眼帘前，让他忆起某个他曾经渴望过的未来——以一种他从未想过的程度。

 他强迫自己入睡，希望他不要做梦。他知道如果他做梦的话他会看见什么。

 

 *

 

汉尼拔在一个巨大温暖躯体的笼罩下醒来，感觉整个上半身都被压住了。他刷地睁开眼，然后被眼前迎来的景象惊得目瞪口呆。

 恍惚地，他能依稀辨认出自己是在一个陌生的房间里陌生的床上，但这一切都是在无视他床伴的前提下。一个半裸的床伴正躺在他 ** _身上_** ，年轻男子的躯干整个地覆盖了汉尼拔的身体，头倚在他的胸膛上。威尔在他的梦中微笑着，脸上带着一种汉尼拔从未见过的平和。

 眼前的这景象让他的胸口在一阵痛苦与快乐混杂的好奇中收紧了。

 这……这不是他曾预想过的，即使是在梦里。

 “威尔？”他的声音细小而微弱，但这是他在依然占据着他的震惊中所能做到的全部了。这似乎足以唤醒威尔，他的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼睛，然后稍稍抬起头直到能正常地看进汉尼拔的眼睛里。

 “嘿。”威尔的声音中还带着浓浓的睡意，他的眼神中是如此充满 ** _爱慕_** ，以至于仅仅是想到这只是一个不属于现实的梦境就差点让汉尼拔崩溃。他从没有（哪怕一次）想象过威尔会用那样的眼神看着他。

 威尔——即使在这种时候也出奇敏锐地——发现了他的困扰，挪动了一下，现在整个人都依偎在汉尼拔近乎赤裸的身体上。一只粗糙的，布满老茧的手捧住了他的脸（噢如此轻柔地），而汉尼拔不由自主地靠向了它，从中汲取一些安慰——尽管清醒地意识到一旦醒来后等待着他的会是什么。

 “嘿，怎么了？”威尔问他，拇指轻轻抚摸着他。 “来吧，吾爱，告诉我。”

 这爱称让他倒吸了一口气，猛地闭上眼睛试图努力让自己重回控制。他在梦里感到如此惊讶是一件不科学的事情，但他从未容许自己哪怕是假想过一个他和威尔发生超友谊关系的情景。这不是因为他不渴望那些，反而是因为他那过于激烈的 ** _渴望_** 甚至吓坏了他自己。

 “我发现自己有点迷惑......”这句话是只能被形容为纯粹受虐倾向的产物，因为他 _ **知道**_ ，这样做只会让他醒来后被更多关于那个失去的未来的假设和幻想所困扰。但他没法抵抗一个能听到威尔从他自己的双唇里说出——哪怕只是在一个梦里——说出他选择了汉尼拔的机会。

 他睁开眼睛，看见威尔困惑地皱着眉盯着他。他的卷发随意地散落在脸旁，而汉尼拔不得不抗争着压下一股想要把它们拨到耳后的冲动。他脸畔的手仍旧在充满安慰地抚摸着他。

 “困惑些什么？”

  ** _一切_** ，他想要说。他曾预想过梦见威尔，但不是像这样。他以为自己会重温看到威尔的最后一刻，苍白的，流着鲜血的，用充满背叛和悲怆的蓝眼睛看着他。他以为自己会看见他设想中他们三个人的未来。他从未预见过这个。为什么他自己的心也要如此折磨他？

 “我的记忆似乎相当模糊。”取而代之地，他说。这是一个仓促的谎言，但它是此刻他能想出的最好的借口了。

 “为什么你会记忆模糊的？你的大脑通常不会……你还记得的最后一件事是什么？“威尔听起来很担忧，他的声音呈现出一种更熟悉的韵律——与之前带着毫无掩饰的爱慕的那种相比。

 “我们最后的晚餐......在我巴尔的摩的家中。” ** _就是那个我给你最后一次坦白承认的机会而你却拒绝了的地方。_**

 威尔震惊地瞪大了眼睛，坐了起来。汉尼拔脸上的手落了下去，而他即刻便开始想念它了。

 “就是那个你要我跟你一起离开的地方？但那是几个月前的事了，汉尼拔。”

 当他说“要我和你一起离开”时，声音里的某些东西让汉尼拔感到胸口被猛地揪住了。

 “你能告诉我那天晚上发生了什么吗？还有后来呢？”

 这个版本的威尔·格莱汉姆——因为他和汉尼拔所熟悉的那个是如此不同，有一刹那，汉尼拔怀疑这到底是不是一个梦——仿佛要开始说些什么，但只是摇了摇像是在清醒头脑。他眼中有担心和某些类似恐慌的东西，但他回答的时候声音平稳。

 “我说了我愿意。我告诉了你一切的真相。你原谅了我。接着我们离开，喂了我的狗，留了一张字条给阿拉娜，然后登上飞机飞往意大利。之后我们一直在这里。”

  ** _意大利_** 。但他的机票一直是法国。

 “那阿比盖尔呢？”

 威尔像是被扇了一巴掌似的猛地退了一下，看着汉尼拔的眼中带着警惕。“你在说什么啊？阿比盖尔已经死了。你——你杀了她……为了诬陷我。你到底有多混乱啊，汉尼拔？”

 威尔动了动，像是要起床，但汉尼拔的双手按照他们自己的意志伸了出去，把年轻男子拉入一个紧紧的，绝望的怀抱里。

 “等等，威尔。就像这样陪着我。只要一会儿。”

 “但是......”

 “ ** _求你了_** ，威尔。”

他憎恨他声音中的乞求，但至少威尔不再试图下床了。他只是竭尽所能地双手环抱着汉尼拔，在他的颈窝处安抚地喃喃低语。但汉尼拔沉浸在自己混乱的思绪中，听不清他在说些什么。阿比盖尔死了。他们在意大利。威尔和他是恋人。

而这时候，他才知道——这不是梦。他知道，因为他能感到另一颗心脏在和他的同步跳动，在某个现实中，汉尼拔的确为了构陷威尔成为那个模仿犯而杀死了阿比盖尔·霍布斯，并且买了到意大利而不是法国的机票。

可能还有些他不知道的差别，但他十分愿意去了解——倘若他能拥有 _ **这些**_ 。假如这一切都是真的。

他就那样入睡了——甚至没有真的尝试——威尔稳定的重量被紧紧揽在他的臂弯里。这种感觉一直持续了很久，甚至在贝德莉娅在飞机上唤醒他，告诉他他们快要降落了之后还在延续。

 

他在 _ **那个**_ 威尔眼睛里看见的赤裸裸的爱意一直在他心头萦绕了更长的时间。

 

II

 

以他的标准而言，他们下榻的酒店十分简陋，但还在容忍范围之内。况且他并不认为他们会在这儿待很久。

贝德莉娅不怎么和他交谈，但他能感觉到她不时停留在他身上的目光，还有那目光中了然的神色——后者进一步激怒了他。过去，他曾欣赏过她的这份敏锐洞察力，但这一刻，他的伤口太暴露，他的人类外衣太残破。他觉得他像剖开威尔那样剖伤了自己。

那个他在飞机上做的梦——或者无论它是别的什么——一直纠缠着他。幽灵般的感觉折磨着他，而他发现自己开始好奇如果威尔真的倚在他怀里是否就会是那样的感觉，他们的身体是否会像那样完美地镶嵌在一起。

这影响了他的睡眠，但他没有再做 ** _那样_** 的梦了。他试图——然后失败了——让自己相信他并不为此感到失望。

直到他们逗留在那个酒店的最后一天，他的梦才再次降临。

 

* 

 

当他发现自己正在他在巴尔的摩的旧卧室里时他只有一点点惊讶。这一次是独自一人的。

他做的第一件事就是抓起他的手机——就在他一直习惯放它的床头柜上——然后检查日期。当他看见的时候，无法自制地倒抽一口凉气。

这是他和托比亚斯·巴兹打斗后的第二天。

直到这时他才开始重新检视他的身体，让自己感受到那些在有点熟悉的伤痕。这跟他印象中的差不多……除了他酸痛的屁股，他身上凌乱散落的咬痕还有空气中浓重的性爱后的气息。

汉尼拔是相当肯定的是，在他的现实里，那一夜他是独自入睡的。

在这里显然并非如此，现在他完全意识到了，他的身体感觉经历了一场彻彻底底的蹂躏。

他披上睡袍走下楼梯——只有一点点困难——心跳在他听到厨房传来的声响时微微加快了。考虑到他之前的梦（？）还有他现在的身体状态，他可以准确地想象到他会在那儿发现谁。

然而，这并不足以阻止他的呼吸骤停——当他看见全身上下只穿着 ** _他的_** 红色羊毛衫和一条内裤的威尔在他的厨房里忙忙碌碌时。

**_美丽_** ，是当威尔转身面向他——嘴角噙着一个羞怯的笑容——的时候汉尼拔所能想到的全部了。

“你，呃，你醒了。”他说，坐立不安地揪着衣袖。“我，嗯，做了早餐，烤土司。完全比不上你做的那些，但你昨天劳累了一整天，我又不想吵醒你。”

汉尼拔花了好一会才重新找回足够的自制来给出一个合适的回应。

“我敢肯定它会很美味，威尔。”当威尔对他露出一个毫无掩饰的喜爱的笑容时，汉尼拔觉得自己被一阵剧痛击中了。他的大脑回想起曾经发生过的一段对话，那一天在他的办公室里，在杰克和所有其他人都离开只剩他和威尔两个人以后。

**_“你需要……你想要我开车送你回家吗？”_ **

他当时拒绝了，指出威尔本人也受了伤，而且他完全能自己叫一辆出租车。威尔勉强同意了，汉尼拔知道假如威尔稍微少一点社交尴尬的话，他就会坚持亲自送他回家。而也许，也许他会同意。

他想知道这是否就是如果他当时说“好的”之后会发生的事。

又一个他有幸体验到的“ ** _曾有可能发生_** ”。从另一个人生中偷来的时光。

在他们布置餐桌开始进餐时，两人之间的沉默令人惊讶地舒适。虽然汉尼拔更多地将注意力集中在同伴而不是食物上，但食物本身尝起来确实很不错。没过多久威尔就开始对这份注意感到心慌不安了，当他指出这个时声音里带着假装的愤怒。

“你在盯着我发呆，汉尼拔。”

“你很美。”这句话在他有机会深思熟虑前滑过他的嘴唇（他将其完全归咎于他自己处在的奇怪境遇里），但威尔脸上染起的淡淡羞红绝对值得这一瞬间流逝的控制。

不能自己地，他推开盘子靠近威尔，想要— ** _需要_** —亲吻他，至少一次，在这一切也被从他身边撕离之前。他和威尔在半途中相触。他尝起来比汉尼拔所有的想象还要神圣的多，太过轻而易举地让他在这属于威尔的味道和感觉中沉迷。他们的嘴唇交缠着，让他全身涌过一阵温暖的洪流，那些伤痛和担忧全被遗忘了。

当他们分开的时候两个人都上气不接下气，但谁都没有拉远。威尔的额头轻柔地和他的靠在一起，在他接着说话的时候声音里藏着一个微笑。“你知道，这完全违反了职业道德。”

“我一点也不在乎。”汉尼拔低声回应，在威尔的下巴上轻咬。“你呢？”

威尔大笑起来，声音带着一种汉尼拔从未听到过的轻快和无忧无虑。在那一刻他看起来那么 ** _年轻_** ，这让汉尼拔的胸口又感到一阵剧痛。

“我看起来像在抱怨吗？吃完你的早餐。”威尔揶揄地责备他，引用汉尼拔曾在明尼苏达州的那个旅馆房间说过的原话。

汉尼拔笑起来，遵从了他的指令。

 

他眨了眨眼，然后他又回到了巴黎的酒店房间。

 

III

 

没过多久，他的脸就出现在各个国际新闻频道上，还有贝德莉娅的。他毫不关心——他预想过这个——而倘若他的同伴有所在意的话，她也并没有表现出来。唯一的不便是他们不得不改装易容，还得搬进一个廉价的，几乎破败了的汽车旅馆里。他希望后者能尽快得到改善。他更关心的消息是威尔·格莱汉姆的命运。还有剩余其他人的。最终，还是 _犯罪揭秘网_ 给他提供了这一信息，即使这一回他发现自己完全无法欣赏弗雷迪·劳兹猎犬般的倾向。她的存在只让他想起威尔的欺骗。

 但尽管如此，那张他全身插着无数管道，昏迷不醒地躺在病房里的照片还是在他心中激起一股混乱的情感——遗憾，失落，悲伤，甚至最糟糕的——内疚。甚至连他心中残存的那一丝被背叛所带来的刺痛都不足以使他麻木。

 至于其他人，杰克死了。阿比盖尔也一样。阿拉纳则显然是从腰部以下瘫痪了。

 贝德莉娅曾尝试过——只有一次——触及这个话题。他用一个尖刻的神情阻挡了她的话语，让她面色惨白。

 大约有一周，他睡得很普通。没有梦，没有其他的未来……什么也没有。不过，他仍希冀着。

 在一个待在房里的格外沉闷的星期一，他的愿望被实现了。

  

*

  

再一次的，他在他曾经的卧室里醒来，只是这一次，他完好地穿着他的睡衣，也并没有受伤。当他快速地浏览了一下日期发现这是2017年的时候，他相当吃惊。这并不多，仅仅是他与威尔初次见面的四年之后，但他仍然想知道这个“梦”会让他看到什么。他希望这是另一个威尔属于他的现实。

 汉尼拔甚至无法让自己去恨威尔，即使他让他感觉如此像个 ** _人类_** 。

 但在对房子展开的一个快速搜索显露出：事实上，他确实是独自一人。至少看上去如此。考虑到现在大约是凌晨三点，这也不是不可能。但他内心深处有一个持久的感觉告诉他事情并不是这样。这相当荒谬，因为整个房子里他唯一没有检查过的地方只有——

 自从他醒来后就感受到的期待随着他安静地走下通往地下室的楼梯而不断加强——那个在 ** _他的_** 现实中，他不得不在贝弗利·卡兹不幸发现阿比盖尔之后彻底清扫的地下室。

 当那气味击中他时，汉尼拔才刚走下了一半。那种美味而又再熟悉不过的新鲜血液的香气，参杂着恐惧带来的苦涩气味。他加快了脚步。

 当面前的场景印入眼帘时，他曾有的期待被纯粹的，毫无杂质的惊叹所取代了。威尔，技艺娴熟地切割着一具人类尸体——一个年轻男人，金发碧眼，二十岁左右——身上穿着一件和他那件相似的防护服，但显然是在量身定制后更适应他较小的身型。

 这是一个他愿意不惜为之倾覆王朝的景象，他想。

 “你打算就那样看着我多久？”威尔没有看他，但他的声音轻快而俏皮。当没有得到任何答复——汉尼拔现在还无力开口说话——他故意缓缓地抬起眼睛，对上汉尼拔的。无论威尔在他眼中看见了什么，那都让他翘起嘴角，露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

 “我猜你想要花更长的时间享受这这一幕。”威尔语气轻佻，视线灼热地在汉尼拔只裹着一层睡衣的身体上逡巡。

 汉尼拔设法回以微笑，交叉双臂靠在身后的墙上——他终于在某种程度上开始适应这种全新的，超现实的情况。

 “我想我会那样做。请……继续。”

 威尔喷出一个小小的笑声，注意力重新回到那具尸体上，从那个男人健壮的大腿上剥下一些肉质，完全没有意识到这个场景给汉尼拔带来了几乎要将他淹没的敬畏。当威尔游刃有余地工作着时——那熟练的动作无疑来自于大量的练习，汉尼拔如痴如醉地看着。有那么一刻，他想知道这一切是如何发展至此的，但很快就放弃了——就算他知道又会怎样呢？那知识只会让他在醒来后进一步让他饱受折磨。

 没过多久，威尔就脱下了他的防护服走向汉尼拔——只穿着一条破破烂烂的牛仔裤和一件黑色的T恤。在他靠近后汉尼拔把年轻男人拉进一个紧紧的拥抱中。威尔埋在他的颈窝里轻声笑了起来。

 “昨天夜里我无法入睡，所以决定去处理他。我吵醒你了吗？该死的这实在是太早了。”

 “我只是醒了，然后决定来找你。”这确实是事实，只是缺少了一些有趣的因素。

 “那么我猜你只是想我了。”威尔稍稍退开，对他咧开一个笑，汉尼拔依稀能回想起他曾有几次在 ** _他的_** 威尔脸上看过这个相同的笑容，大部分都是在他出院之后。只是，这一次，没有什么阻止他倾身向前，将两人的嘴唇碾入一个如饥似渴的热吻中。

 他能习惯这些美妙而又令人费解的梦境。

 这个吻飞快升温，几乎一瞬间就达到了近乎粗暴的程度。而他如此轻易地硬了起来这个事实简直令人尴尬。但是当威尔跪倒在他身前——隔着他睡裤薄薄的布料舔舐他的隆起，抬起眼睛投过睫毛看向他的时候——这些想法全都被抛之脑后了。威尔扯下那丝绸布料释放出他完全勃起的性器，以一个流畅的动作一口猛地吞下整个茎身，令年长者发出一声柔软的喘息。

 当威尔的嘴在他的坚硬的分身上吞吐起伏时，汉尼拔让自己保持全然的静止，竭力抵制那想要向那诱人的温暖中突刺的冲动。威尔突然抽离开去，对汉尼拔龇起牙，眼底在欲望下尽是一片幽黑和狂野。

 “操我的嘴！”他咆哮着，抛开了一切束缚。

 当威尔再一次吞下他时，他满满抓住一把黑色卷发向前推动自己，无情地在威尔的唇舌间快速冲刺。这残酷的节奏让他身下这美丽的生物发出哽咽的抽气和低沉的呜咽。他没有坚持很久——与这具身体之前做过什么无关，只是 ** _他_** 已经渴望威尔太多也太久了，让他无力持续。汉尼拔在一个高亢的呐喊声中射进威尔的嘴里，当高潮横扫过他时——在他性器周围，威尔的喉咙正在吞咽中抽搐——整个世界都消失了。

 

当他再次回复知觉时，他正躺在一个廉价的，凹凸不平的床垫上——在那个老旧旅馆的房间里——呼吸急促剧烈，下身硬的发疼。

 当他最终屈服——曲起一只手套弄他的坚挺——他想象的不是那个刚看见的杀戮天使，而是那个他曾亲手撕裂的男人。

 

 

IV

 

一个月后，他杀了贝德莉娅。

 那是快速高效的——她不应忍受痛苦。汉尼拔没有羞辱她，毕竟她值得更好的。

 作为一个他真的很喜爱和敬佩的人，她的死令他感到遗憾。但她已经被死亡标记了很长一段时间了。当汉尼拔找到她的那个晚上——在他家的流血事件之后——他一直打算杀了她。让她陪伴他的提议完全是出于冲动，而汉尼拔知道她之所以会同意，只是因为不想错过一个可以近距离研究他这种人的机会。

 然而，她的存在并没有像他希望的那样有用，或是有趣。这不是她的错，她依然与往常一样，但汉尼拔发现她……无论如何还是有所不足。

 而无论他有多想就这样让她从他身边逃走，汉尼拔从不留下漏洞。

 贝德莉娅，以她的角度而言，并不怎么惊讶于汉尼拔最终选择对她下手。她的眼神一直平静，带着一种安静的认命。但她的话语始终锋利如初。

  _ **你对威尔的执着与痴迷总有一天会让你覆灭的，我只是遗憾我不能看到那一天。**_

 他并不意外于她提及他的占有欲，尽管他从未对她谈起过最近这些不同寻常的梦境——始终认为它们太私人而不适宜讨论。

 而她的临终遗言确实让他想知道，是否自己杀死她的一个原因之一就是她不是 ** _威尔_** 这一事实。

 至于他的“覆灭”，汉尼拔不敢肯定他自己是不是已经陷得太深了。这份他如此渴望的 ** _自由_** 如今感觉一点也不像真正的自由。他被自己的情感所背叛，成为了它们的俘虏。一个情感的俘虏——无论他对他的威尔抱有怎样的感情。

 即使如此，他知道，如果他真的完全陷落，他会把威尔和他一起拖下来。

不会有任何别的可能。

 他把贝德莉娅的尸体留在房间里好让其他人发现它，然后登上了飞往尼斯的航班。顶着染成黑色的一团乱发，戴着蓝的隐形眼镜，穿着一身休闲服——他看起来一点也不像他自己。一切都像是罗伯特·蔡斯先生，他假护照上的名字和面孔。

 正是在这段飞行里，他又在沉睡中滑入了他的众多幻象之一——那些已经逃避了他好几个星期的幻想们。

 

 *

  

这一次，汉尼拔没有在任何地方“醒来”。取而代之的是他睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个美丽而又冷清海滩上。日落正在降临，轻柔的微风和宁静的海水带来舒缓平和的感觉。

 这看上去像是一个威尔会喜欢的地方。

 另一个人的身影加入了他，而他不需要看就知道那会是谁。对方只是默默伫立在汉尼拔身畔，不发一言。汉尼拔转过头，迫不及待地想要看见威尔——或者至少是某一个版本的他——渴望着再次看见活生生的威尔。而映入眼帘的面孔让他瞠目结舌——

 这是威尔，这一点他非常肯定，但他身边的这个男人一定至少上六十岁了——有着被皱纹蚀刻的面庞和稀疏的白发。他的一侧脸上有一道疤——边缘参差不齐，深深陷入皮肉里——从眼角一直拉到下巴。但那双眼睛……那双眼睛仍一如既往，透亮的蓝中带着零星棕灰。

 直到这时汉尼拔才意识到他自己的身体也上了年纪。他能感觉到关节有一些僵硬；在目之可及之处露出的手脚布满青筋和皱纹。

 他们是两个老人。他们在一起。

 不知为何，这想法让泪水猝不及防地爬过他的面颊。

 威尔调转目光望向大海，并没有对他说什么，但他的手滑进汉尼拔的手掌里，紧紧地握住了它。他的脸上有一个小小的满足的笑容，更多的眼泪落了下来。

 在很长一段时间里，他们只是站在那里，看着落日和大海。他们不说话，但有什么东西传递在彼此之间——一种奇怪的能量——让他的内心被令人安慰的温暖填满。

 

汉尼拔感觉像是他能一直待在这儿——就像这样的待着——一直到永远。

 

 

 V

 

 

大概过了一周左右，欧洲对汉尼拔失去了兴趣，报纸头版上不再有他的脸出现了。虽然他很肯定在美国的情况绝不会这样。毕竟，他是FBI的一个耻辱——连环杀手顾问。

 他在尼斯找到了一份图书管理员的工作。倒不是他的资金减少了或是别的什么，只是他实在不愿意继续整天都无所事事了。他学着威尔的样子，开始带上一副厚重的黑框眼镜，同时尽可能地远离人群。就目前而言，他最好一直保持如此。

 他将大部分业余时间用来烹饪和上网，寻找关于某个侧写师的新闻报道。或者说某个前侧写师。他非常惊讶地读到威尔在出院后没多久就消失了。现在FBI也正在搜寻他，他的失踪让警方将其作为杀害兰德尔·泰尔的谋杀犯进行通缉。

 尽管汉尼拔心中的某一部分想要认为这全都是一个诡计，希望事实是威尔正在积极地追捕他——他任由人们发现贝德莉娅的尸体不是没有原因的——但现实是他根本无从确定。他从来没法预测任何涉及威尔的事情。

 他所能做的就只有等待。

 于是，他等待着。而偶尔地，他做梦。

 

*

 

当他睁开眼睛时，他有点迷惑地发现自己站在一片雾霭笼罩的空地上，头顶着漆黑的夜空。而当他感到一具温暖的身体紧紧依偎在他的双臂中时，这疑惑飞快地消散了。

 即使没有看到自己下巴下方的黑色卷发，他也知道目前他正把威尔·格雷汉姆满满当当地抱在怀里。

 现在的问题是，他们这是在哪儿？

 当汉尼拔的目光落在远处一个相当熟悉的建筑时，这个疑问也被轻而易举地解答了——那房子周围盘旋着幽灵般的薄雾，为从中发出的光亮增添了一份神秘的质感。

  ** _到了夜里，我会把屋里的灯都开着，然后在平野中穿行而过。当我从远处回头看时。屋子就好像是海上的一艘船。那真的是我唯一感到安全的时刻了。_**

“你觉得怎么样？”威尔的声音很低，但在这一片全然寂静中这安静的话语似乎仍然有如一声巨响。

 “这很美，”他回答道，把脸埋在怀中人的卷发里，深深吸气。严重的脑炎带来的病态的甜味袭击了他的感官，几乎淹没了那个可怕的须后水的味道和威尔本身的天然香气。迄今为止，他已经有很长一段时间无法沉醉于 ** _这样的气息_** 了，他的心脏因此而跳得快了一些。“它确实看上去像是海里的一艘船。告诉我，威尔，你现在感到安全吗？”

 在他怀里的人发出一声轻笑，声音在两人的身体间震动。威尔转过身正对汉尼拔，脸在高烧下涨的通红，眼睛即使在这黑暗中也亮得惊人。

 他记得看见他的威尔处于这种状态。他不能——当然了——回忆起他们曾处在这种情境之中。

 “和你在一起的时候我总是感到安全。”

 威尔的回答——伴着一个浅浅的微笑——让汉尼拔因其中饱含的真诚而感到 ** _心如刀割_** 。

 “ ** _你不该如此。_** ”汉尼拔想告诉他，' ** _你应该逃离我，逃得越远越好，我亲爱的威廉 。_** ”这太奇怪了——这种强烈的想要从自己身边保护这个精致的生物的渴望。但他并没有将这些话说出口。

 取而代之地，他将自己的额头贴在威尔温暖的前额上，闭上双眼，呼吸他的气味——这气味与片刻之前相比突然少了很多吸引力。

 最后是威尔先在一声遗憾的叹息中移开了，尽管同时他立刻将手指与汉尼拔的紧紧缠绕在一起。

 “来吧，让我们折返回去。如果一直留在外面我们会着凉的。”

当他跟随威尔走回他的家时，汉尼拔第一次想知道，到底这些体验是一个给他的礼物还是对他的诅咒。

 

他没能走进那栋房子。

 

 

VI

 

 

截至目前为止，汉尼拔满足于简单地享受他那到其他现实中的奇异访问，并没有过于深究这一切发生的缘由。一个主要的原因，就是他知道自己无法找到一个具体的答案。事实上，他之所以能肯定这一切不是简单的由潜意识形成的梦境——在威尔突然地，或许是永远地从他生命中消失后——的唯一原因，是因为他对掌控自己大脑的程度有完全的自信。

 即使是现在，他能为这些奇异的体验因何存在而想出的唯一一个理由，就是他自己对威尔莫名其妙的牵挂——他对威尔的 ** _渴望_** 。

 如果他说他不喜欢那些梦中的短暂时光，那么他是在说谎。

 他曾试过——那一夜在他位于巴尔的摩的家中——斩断他与威尔之间的羁绊。

 他失败了。

 威尔将永远是他的一部分，他小臂上那两道长长的伤疤昭示了在他心灵中更为深刻的伤痕。

 这并不是说他真的有资格抱怨。毕竟他也对威尔做了同样的事。

 所以，无论他有多么欣赏这些难得的梦境，它们都不足以平息他对威尔的渴望。虽然他在其他的现实中遇见的每一个威尔都以这样或者那样的方式对他产生了一些影响，但他们全都无法与那个 ** _他_** 所了解的男人相比。

 这令人沮丧——一个甜蜜，甜蜜的折磨。

 而他现在还不能尝试在他的现实中找到威尔。他的逃犯身份还太新，不足以让他潜回美国搜寻那个男人。美国的，尤其是巴尔的摩的上流社会仍然在为他真实身份的发现而一片哗然。

 当然，他可以耐心等待。他会很有耐心。但他不能否认的是，他对威尔挥之不去的迷恋正缓慢地，但无可辩驳地，抽走了那因他来之不易的自由而带来的欢乐——也许还有他的生命本身。

 

*

  
**_这个_** ——当汉尼拔看着威尔耐心细致地为大笑着的阿比盖尔编头发时—— ** _正是我曾预想在那天的飞机上梦见的。_**

又一次地，他处在一个不熟悉的房间里，但正被他躺于其上的床的确非常舒适。而汉尼拔很乐意看着一个有点头痛的威尔试着把他们领养的女儿按定在床上——这样才好打理她的头发。他的目光落在她一侧脸颊旁的疤痕上，那里原本应该有一只耳朵。当威尔终于完工，并仔细调整好编发的位置后，那道疤痕被完全挡住了。

 “你醒了。”威尔说道，甚至不用看他一眼。他坐下来，和阿比盖尔一起坐在这张大床上。她转过头，对汉尼拔露出一个巨大的笑容。

“早上好，爸爸。”

 命运不是对他非常仁慈就是对他极端残忍。

 “早上好，阿比盖尔，威尔。”

 “我会去喂温斯顿，然后带他散步，”阿比盖尔对他们俩宣布道，步伐轻快地离开了卧室。汉尼拔甚至不打算思考为什么温斯顿会在这里，不管'这里'是哪里。没有什么可以再让他惊讶了。

 “你又带着那个表情了，汉尼拔。”威尔告诉他，钻进深蓝色的被子里和他挤在一起。他的眼睛捕捉到了威尔的，酣饮那蔚蓝深处蕴藏的温暖。

“什么表情？”汉尼拔问他，在被子里更近地挪了挪，直到他能感觉到年轻男人的身体的热量。

“那种你不能完全相信我们是真的的表情——不敢相信我们确实在这里。几乎像是你在担心我随时都会凭空消失。”

  ** _他本人_** 有相当充分的理由产生这样的感觉，但他想知道这里现实里的他会是因为什么理由。不安全感？

 “我们哪也不会去，汉尼拔。”当没有得到回应时，威尔继续说道。他在被子里抓住汉尼拔的一只手，十指交缠，他的手紧紧地握着汉尼拔，感觉如此真实。“不会在没有你的情况下。”

 “我很高兴听到这些，威廉。”汉尼拔说谎道，收紧了他自己在威尔手中的手指。他 ** _并不_** 高兴。因为这些——比其他一切更多地——让他想起了自己到底失去了什么。这让他想起他犯过的错和失误。这让他想起了背叛。

 “那就好。”威尔回答道，整个人偎进汉尼拔的怀里，头深深埋在他的颈窝里。汉尼拔空着的那只手自动环到年轻男人的身上，而他再一次地发现自己想知道把他的威尔揽在怀里会不会也是这样的感觉。他想知道自己还有没有可能找出答案。

 威尔沉默了很久，久到汉尼拔以为他又睡着了。但过了一会儿，他在汉尼拔的喉咙上轻轻印下一个吻，喃喃自语着：“我们真的应该在阿比回来之前起床了。”

 汉尼拔没有回应，只是把怀里的男人拥得更紧了，呼吸着他的气息——那个无视一切奇异，尖叫着“ ** _这就是家_** ”的气息。

 

这一切的突然消失是如此令人刺痛——当他发现自己又回到了自己的床上，在尼斯租住的公寓里。

 他试图忽略他眼睛中的灼热，和喉咙里的哽咽。

 

VII

 

 

移居加拿大是一个冒险，但距他逃跑至今已经有好几个月，事态也渐渐开始平息了。当然他还是不能去美国，但说实话他也没有什么回去的理由。好吧，他确实有一个理由，但那绝对是毫不明智的。

  ** _威尔。_**

最近的几个月里他没有在再进入那些神秘的梦境——那些苦乐参半的折磨。只是，他并不像他应该的那样松了一口气。他对这整件事的感受是完全矛盾的。一方面，他希望它们停止，因为他知道这些——对那些他永远没有可能实现的遥远可能的短暂一瞥——对他没有任何益处。但另一方面，他也不能否认一个事实，即它们至少部分地填补了威尔的缺席在他的生活中产生的空虚。

 但无论从哪个角度，这都不利于他的理智。

 他可以自欺欺人地告诉自己：他寻找威尔是为了让这些幻象停止纠缠他。但是事实仍然是——无论如何他都会去寻找威尔。这些梦只是给了他一个更早开始的借口罢了。

 汉尼拔永远都会被威尔吸引，就像飞蛾被火焰吸引一样——被那惑人的火光引诱。只是，在他们的故事里，谁也说不清到底哪一个是火焰，哪一个又是飞蛾。他们都会将另一个人灼伤，也皆会被对方焚烧至尽。一种互相毁灭吧。他们的最后一次遭遇就是一个完美的证明。

 但即使知道这些也没有遏制一点他对威尔的渴望。

 不过，他想知道是否威尔也还有相同的感觉。

 他想他会很快发现的。在此同时，他会忍受（ ** _并且享受_** ——一个他脑海中的小小声音低语着）这份随机出现的夜间幻象赐予他的，精妙绝伦的痛苦与快乐的交织。

 

*

 

最先袭来的是浓郁的血腥气息，然后他的感官才适应了这突然转换的现实。在他完全适应这个身体的下一秒，他能感觉到手中紧握着一把油毡刀那坚硬的刀柄，能听到了两道急促的呼吸，其中一个属于他自己，然后能看见……在他脚下躺倒的威尔·格莱汉姆的残破的躯体，用带着痛苦和认命的眼神凝望着他。

 刀从他手中坠下了。这似曾相识的毁灭性场景给他带来一阵强烈的情感冲击—— ** _悲伤愤怒痛苦迷茫绝望受伤恐惧内疚后悔爱_** ——它们叫嚣着要击溃他，撕开他仅存的防备，让他赤裸裸地暴露在那一直纠缠着他的蓝色双眸中——它们已经看得太多了。

 他猛地跪倒在威尔身旁，那双曾无数次赐予或是剥夺生命的手竭尽所能地压在伤口上，徒劳地试图撤销他们所造成的伤害。

 只是……

 这一次不一样了。

 威尔腹部的洞比它应该的更大，更深，比他记忆力的那个伤口严重得多—— ** _致命的_** 。

 威尔不可能在这个伤口下幸存。

 “汉尼拔......”威尔的嗓音沙哑无力，但他看向汉尼拔的眼神清澈而又平静——即使正沉浸在痛苦中。那眼神中没有指责，也没有愤怒。只有一种对于即将到来的死亡的安静的接纳。

 这只是让一切更令人痛苦了。

 汉尼拔的一部分——一个小小的，理智的部分——告诉他这一切都不是真是的，起码对他来说。这部分的他知道他自己不会是需要忍受失去威尔的那个人。这部分的他知道当他自己把刀插进威尔的身体里时从未想过完全杀死他。这部分的他完全知道，只要过一会儿，他就会在一个威尔完整地活着——尽管因他而伤痕累累——的世界中醒来。

 但是这一部分的他完全被威尔正死在他怀里的严酷的事实淹没了。

 他甚至没有意识到自己正在哭，或者他正在呼吸间隙绝望地低鸣着——无法停止地——“不，不，不……”，直到一只被鲜血浸透的手虚弱地抚上他的脸颊——威尔正用他最后残存的力气 ** _安慰_** 汉尼拔。

 “没事的......这是唯一的办法......汉尼拔”，他只能勉强分辨出威尔的话——穿插在他被泪水沾湿的喘息和无法自制的呜咽中。

 汉尼拔觉得自己正在崩溃。

 “你不能死，威尔！你不能！”

 这是一个绝望的乞求，威尔已经无法挽救了，执着攀住生命的那脆弱的手已经开始滑落。

 但他的双目中没有畏惧——当它们探向汉尼拔饱含恐惧的眼睛时——只有遗憾。

 “我很抱歉……一切走到今天这个地步。我确实……爱着你……真的。”

 威尔的最后一口气留给他一声安静的叹息——那曾有可能是他的名字。他的脸上带着奇怪的宁静。

 对于“这一切都不是他的现实”的了解是那么的遥远，完全无助于缓解眼前威尔毫无生机的躯体给他带来的破碎般的痛苦。

 汉尼拔俯下身，将嘴唇贴上那对冰冷的唇瓣，尝到鲜血和眼泪的味道。

 

片刻之后他在自己的床上醒来，无声的喘息很快演变成了颤抖的呜咽——而威尔·格莱汉姆死在他手中景象继续侵袭他的脑海。

 

 

VIII

 

汉尼拔等待着。

 但他没有再做梦了。

 他再也没有闭上眼睛，然后在一个威尔完好而属于他的世界里醒来。

 他等待着，期盼着。

 在某些夜晚，他在唇上尝到鲜血和眼泪。在另一些夜里，他合上眼帘，看见冰冷死寂的蓝色眼睛正紧紧凝视着他。

 但他再也没有做梦了。

 尽管如此，他还是等待着。

 

直到他再也无法继续等待了。

 

 

IX

 

 

他花了将近一年的时间才追踪到威尔——确切来讲，是十个月零二十七天。

 威尔有很充足的理由隐藏自己：他仍是一个通缉犯，联邦调查局还没有放弃追究他对兰德尔·泰尔的肢解和谋杀，特别是在他从他们眼皮子底下逃跑了之后。威尔，毋庸置疑地，非常善于逃避法律部门的追踪——利用他对整个警务系统运作流程的密切熟悉以及他本人敏锐的才智。

 从某种意义上说，汉尼拔能找到他是一件非常幸运的事。不过从另一个角度来讲，他渴望找到威尔的决心比官方坚定执着多了。

 威尔的新居和他之前在沃尔夫察普的住处出奇地相似。一个小小的，温馨的乡村农舍，由数英亩绿色的田野将其从其他居民处隔离开来。这个情况对于汉尼拔来说当然更便利。他用了整整三天时间观察威尔的生活——这绝非易事，鉴于共情者所居的地理位置还有他那异乎常人的敏锐直觉——然后记下他所有的日常行程，尽管那非常单纯。每天早上八点钟左右，威尔离开家去附近的小镇工作——在那里他是一名机械师——晚上六点他才会返回。

 这一天，他在威尔离开后驱车来到这栋房子前，挑开前门的锁，不请自来地走了进去——对于汉尼拔来说，这真的是再简单不过了。他几乎期待着自己会被一整群小狗军团围攻了，但这栋房子既空旷又寂静。缺少一种 ** _家_** 应该有的温暖——就像弗吉尼亚州的 ** _那个_** 家所具有的。

 这个住所让人只觉得可怕的毫无人气。没有钓杆，没有飞漂制作工具，没有任何能体现房主个人喜好的东西。一股内疚隐隐绰绰地浮现在汉尼拔心里，但他轻而易举地将它挥散了。他不是那个应该对此负责的人。他可能对这个共情者造成了某些影响，但是威尔本人做出了所有的决定。

 不过，他很高兴这个房子里没有充斥酒精和生活垃圾的臭气。那会是一件令人失望的事——看到威尔陷入自暴自弃；看到威尔失去他在那些可以轻易摧毁一个人的案件中依然闪现的夺目光芒。

 虽然汉尼拔怀疑自己会放弃那个男人——即使他真变成了一个不如从前的人。不，他只会尝试重新将他塑造得更好。

 在接下来的好几个小时里，汉尼拔等待着。他舒展四肢坐在客厅那个廉价的硬邦邦的沙发椅上，丝毫无意于隐藏自己的存在。他相当肯定在威尔看见门外那个有些褪色的本田思域的那一刻，他就会立即意识到到底谁正在屋里——发自本能地，如果不是因为别的什么。

 下午五点四十九分，威尔终于回来了。引擎熄火的声音打断了汉尼拔的沉思，他站起来，试图忽略突然涌现出的一股与他一贯性格不合的紧张。威尔在门口磨蹭得太久了，他大概正警惕着他预计会在屋内见到的人。汉尼拔振作起来，为接下来不可避免的对峙做好了准备。

 当威尔看见正站在他屋里的连环杀手时，他的眼神里没有哪怕一丝一毫的惊讶。但汉尼拔却在冲击之下无法言语——在这么漫长的时光之后再次看到面前的这个男人让他喉咙梗塞，呼吸骤停。他意识到，有 ** _某种_** 微妙的东西让他的威尔与众不同——与那些他曾在自己那些超自然的梦里见过的其他化身相比。完全被眼前的景象所俘获，他花了比通常更多的时间才意识到威尔正在轻笑，他的眼神在汉尼拔身上逡巡着。

 这位前侧写师说出的话甚至比他的反应(或者说缺乏反应)更令人震惊。

 “你花了太长时间了。我都开始觉得自己要亲自去追杀你了。”

 汉尼拔停止用眼神对威尔进行的贪婪饕餮，让对方的言语真正沉入自己的脑海里。有一刹那，他质疑起自己对现实的掌控。

 “你在期待我吗？”汉尼拔声音中的怀疑毫无掩饰，但威尔一边走进门廊一边对他露出的笑容让他感觉更加混乱了。

 “当然了，我在'期待'你。离那次你把我抛在巴尔的摩等死已经差不多两年了。我本来想再给你一年左右的时间，如果你再不出现我就要亲自去找你了。”威尔漫不经心地说，牢牢盯着汉尼拔的眼神中有种了然的神情在闪烁着。

 这......不是他曾设想到的反应。

 他准备好了面对愤怒，面对暴力，面对指责……而不是这种随意的接待。

 汉尼拔用一只手撑住墙壁稳住自己。威尔靠在门上，眼神一刻也不曾离开地观察着他。

 “为什么？”这是他能挤出的全部语言了。汉尼拔目瞪口呆地盯着威尔——他那 ** _可贵的_** 沉着冷静完全抛弃了他。另一个男人耸耸肩作为回答，又向他走近了几步，脸上的笑容开始变得有些严峻。

 “因为你需要我。就像我需要你一样。”

 汉尼拔摇摇头，努力不去想威尔的话听起来有多么的 ** _天经地义_** 。威尔继续走近他，直到停在离年长者几英尺的地方。

 “你为什么不愤怒？在我所做的一切之后——”

 “哦，我确实很愤怒。而实际上你也是，即使那暂时掩埋在……其他一切之下。我们都怒不可遏——对彼此，对自己。在我们让对方遭受的一切之后，在所有那些由我们自己亲手造成的伤害之后……如果我们不怒火冲天那简直就是一个奇迹了。”威尔顺畅地终结了他们之间的最后一点距离，与汉尼拔贴身而立，近得足以让两人感受到对方身上传来的热量。他轻柔地捧起汉尼拔的脸，完全模仿了汉尼拔在当初他们那次不幸的告别中做出的姿势。汉尼拔在这个触碰下整个人都凝固了，想贴近这触摸的同时又似乎想要逃离。他最终什么也没有做，只是让自己保持完全的静止，感受着一只粗糙的拇指似有若无地拂过他的脸颊。

 “但即便如此，我们都太过执着，太过迷恋，已经无法放手了。我是你的一部分，而你也是我的一部分。我们永远也无法从另一个那里逃脱。难道你不这么认为吗，汉尼拔？”

 他所能做到全部就是一个颤抖的点头，语言早已弃他而去，只有他的大脑仍全力运转，试图完全领悟那些语言中所蕴藏的含义。威尔退开了几步——汉尼拔骤然感觉到他的离去——转身离开去锁上大门。

 汉尼拔终于设法让自己和墙壁分开了——他到底是什么时候整个人倚在墙上的？他走回到客厅里，再一次坐在那把沙发椅上。威尔很快坐在了他的旁边。

 “这不是在我预想中从你那里得到的反应。”汉尼拔用温和的声音告诉他，没有转过去对上那一直落在他身上的目光——他能感觉到它们。

 “看出来了。”

 “你为什么打算先等那么久再去找我？”

 威尔的回应是抓住汉尼拔的下巴，转过他的头好让对方看向他的眼睛。假如情境有所不同，汉尼拔会因这讽刺感而大笑出声的——威尔强迫 ** _汉尼拔_** 和他眼神交流？！

 “我......很想看看你会不会来找我。”

 汉尼拔真的因此朗声大笑起来，虽然这听上去更像出于震惊而不是欢乐。

 “所以，现在去哪儿？”威尔问他，因汉尼拔的反应而露出一抹浅笑。

 “你在说啥？?”*1

 “好吧，我很怀疑你会计划陪我一起呆在这个位于不毛之地的农场里。我也不认为你会就这样抛下我一个人然后独自飞往别处。事实上，无论如何我也没打算让你那么做。所以……下一个地方去哪？”

 这一次，是汉尼拔伸手将威尔的脸捧在掌心里，目不转睛地凝望着另一个男人的眼睛，他心里很小很小的一部分正在怀疑这是否又是一个梦境。尽管如此，他的其余部分深信这一切的确是现实。

 威尔在这触碰下整个人都放松了——就像他曾在那一晚所做的一样——汉尼拔紧紧地盯着他。他反复揣摩着威尔的话语，惊叹于他们是如何的精准。他曾以为威尔会抗拒他，或许拍开他的手。他从未有过任何抛下这男人独自离去的意图，但威尔承诺（ ** _威胁？_** ）说“他无论如何也永远不会让这种事情发生”这件事奇怪地……让人安心。

 汉尼拔终于放弃了，他伸手将威尔拉入一个紧紧的拥抱，深深把头埋在年轻男人的颈窝里，毫无掩饰地酣饮那熟悉的气息。

  ** _这就是家。_**

 “我在考虑，”汉尼拔在威尔的颈窝里低语。“翡冷翠*2。”

  
 **—** **Fin—**  

译注：

*1原文是”Pardon?” 这个地方怎么翻也翻不出拔叔目瞪口呆，整个人都脑子转不过来的那股傻劲...所以我就凭感觉让老汉OOC了…【跪

*2 “Florence”:又译作佛罗伦萨，或者佛罗伦斯。此处所用的“翡冷翠”是由徐志摩依照意大利原文“Firenze”直译的，私心比较喜欢这种译法。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的结束语：
> 
> 全文完结！！！！*★,°*:.☆\\(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。！
> 
> 饱经蹂躏的老汉终于他的威尔那里找到了幸福！找到了家！！  
> 两人就这样一起在翡冷翠展开快乐的人生吧！  
> 相信他们很快会过上有时两次有时N次的没羞没躁生活哒！


End file.
